A Kiss Before Dying
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 2x4. After the accident Quatre has to go back to his home colony. He makes the mistake of asking Duo to go with him.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW.  
  
  
  
A Kiss Before Dying  
  
He quietly knocked on the door. There was a muffled response from inside but Duo couldn't make it out, even with his spectacular hearing abilities. "Hey Neko, it's just me." He opened the door to the pitch-black room. "I didn't know if that was a 'come in' or 'stay the hell out' mumble." He tried to joke, but even to him it had sounded lame. He quietly closed the door and went over to the bed. By now his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the form of a chair, one he had sat in for numerous hours the day before while he watched his koi sleep.  
  
"I'd never tell you to 'stay the hell out'. Any of you." Came a whisper from the bed in front of the chair. Duo could hear the sadness in that sweet voice and his heart ached for the child on the bed. He wanted to reach out and hold the small blonde in his arms but he was afraid that the boy would pull back not wanting to be touched. "I'm glad you came Duo. I was thinking about you." He continued to whisper, afraid that his voice would crack and he'd start to cry again.  
  
Duo smiled softly, "Hey, call my name and I'll be there. Usually you'd hafta yell louder than I'm being though so I can hear ya." He said and heard Quatre laugh softly. That made him feel better. His koi could still laugh.  
  
"You always know what to say." Quatre whispered, wishing Duo would climb into the bed and hold him. He felt as though his whole world had just been fucked up and he was going through everything alone. He knew he wasn't, there were his sisters. But they were much stronger than he was; they could survive through it.  
  
"Ah, come on Neko, you know that ain't true. If it was why does Heero always stuff my braid into my mouth to shut me up?" Duo asked leaning forward in the chair and leaned his elbows on the bed. He could smell Quatre's pleasant scent and imagined in his mind how the boy was lying, curled up in the fetal position; hair messed and eyes blood shot. Duo shook his head at the sudden picture. He didn't like it when Quatre was upset. "Oh wait. I know why that is. He's sick of hearing how much I love ya." He said.  
  
Quatre smiled softly. Duo didn't know how he knew but he knew that Quatre had smiled. "Thank you Duo. I love you too." There was movement from the bed. Duo felt it and heard the ruffling of the sheets. Duo had to fight the urge to fling himself under the covers and hold the body on the bed. Suddenly Quatre giggled, despite how down he felt. "I felt that urge." He whispered and Duo blushed but didn't do anything. "Since when did you need an invitation?" Quatre asked which made Duo grin.  
  
Duo got up and carefully lay in the bed, covering himself up before finding the slight form beside him and wrapping his arms around the warm body. They cuddled in silence, getting comfortable. "You feeling better?" Duo whispered, resting his chin on the top of Quatre's head.  
  
"Hai." Was the soft reply. They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Quatre took a short breath. "I have to go back to L4." He whispered. "There.will be a service that I have to attend for F.Father." He stumbled over his words. "I was hoping that you and the others wouldn't mind coming, but if you have other plans then it doesn't matter." Quatre shrugged but could feel his body trembling and he knew Duo could feel it too.  
  
Duo hugged him a little tighter, telling Quatre that there was no way he'd leave his side. "Come on Neko. You know I don't mind cumming for you." He grinned slightly at Duo's response. Then giggled again.  
  
"Thanks Shi." Quatre whispered.  
  
"Don't thank me Q. I'd do anything for you, you know that." Duo said and gently kissed the top of Quatre's head as if to seal the statement.  
  
"I know Duo." Quatre nodded. "But we'd have to leave tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Then get some sleep koi. I'll ask the others." Duo said, bringing blankets up and tucking them in around Quatre.  
  
"Please stay.at least until I fall asleep." Quatre hated the weakness in his voice but couldn't help it. He needed to feel contact; he needed to feel Duo's contact.  
  
"Of course." Duo whispered as Quatre settled down.  
  
***  
  
Duo looked out the window to the shuttle. His eyes were still heavy with sleep. He could see that they were approaching the L4 colony. A soft whimper caught his attention and he looked beside him. Quatre was curled up in the seat, leaning on Duo's shoulder. He could probably feel how close they were getting.  
  
Duo glanced up to the seats in the next row on the other side of the shuttle and saw that both Heero and Trowa were looking at him. As soon as Duo had asked them to come they had agreed, knowing that Quatre needed all the support he could get. They had been assigned to act as his bodyguards along with Wufei who was already on the colony and was supposed to be meeting them.  
  
There was suddenly a voice. "We will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes, please fasten your seatbelts." The intercom went off. Duo looked at Quatre again, not wanting to wake him up. Carefully he leaned over and grabbed the seatbelt, then buckled Quatre in then his own.  
  
When the shuttle had been grounded Duo just sat in his seat and looked out the window as they waiting for the other passengers to get off. It was raining. Heero woke Duo from his thoughts and helped him to get the sleeping heir from his seat. Trowa held Quatre on his back as Duo pulled the hood from Quatre's bunny hug over the blonde's hair. He did this for two reasons. One was so Quatre wouldn't get wet and the second was so nobody could recognize him.  
  
They began to make their way off the plane. Duo spotted Wufei right away and they made their way to him carefully squeezing through the crowd. Finally they reached Wufei.  
  
"Kombanwa[1]." He bowed. "How was the trip?" He offered as a form of conversation.  
  
Duo grinned, "The pilot was an onna." He said and visibly saw Wufei shutter.  
  
"And you flew all the way here unharmed?" He looked as if he disbelieved the Deathscythe Pilot.  
  
"Wufei, I have twenty nine sisters that would kick your ass for that comment." Quatre's muffled voice came from behind Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"I plan on being the first." A voice from behind them made them look. They found at least five of Quatre's sisters standing there. Duo saw that Wufei went white.  
  
"Brother, welcome home." One of the girls came forward and gently pulled Quatre from Trowa's back. They didn't care that it was raining. The one girl pulled the hood from Quatre's head then pulled the small boy into a hug.  
  
Quatre accepted it. "Thank you Kendra[2]." He whispered.  
  
"It's good to have you back home. Now, let's get you and your friends out of this rain." Kendra said and put an arm around her brother. Everyone walked toward a limo waiting. Everyone crawled in. Duo sat beside Heero and the door so he could look out the window, he didn't want to get in the way of Quatre's sisters. But Quatre had other ideas.  
  
"Kendra, Genevieve, Gwen, Latory, Cassandra, I'd like you to meet someone." Quatre whispered. "Well.three someone's and someone really important." He said. "I suppose you already met Wufei." He looked at his sisters.  
  
"Wufei. Yes." Gwen, a tall blonde looked at Wufei, giving him a very good glare. Wufei swallowed and Duo covered a grin.  
  
Quatre went on. "This is Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton." The girls shook their hands. "And this." Quatre got up and grabbed Duo's hand, pulling him back over with him. The girls made room so Duo could sit down. "Is Duo Maxwell. My.boyfriend." Quatre said softly. He wasn't scared how his sister's would react; he just didn't want to embarrass Duo.  
  
Kendra leaned forward almost touching her nose to Duo's nose. She didn't say anything, only looked into his eyes with a determined death glare. Duo gulped and wondered what she was trying to do. Hey, Quatre had empathetic abilities; maybe she could read minds. "If my brother were to jump off a bridge, heaven knows he's done some pretty stupid things before, would you follow him?" She finally asked.  
  
"No." Duo shook his head, making everyone look at him, but he quietly continued. "I'd be at the bottom to catch him[3]." He said sincerely. Kendra smiled and sat back and everyone seemed to sigh of relief.  
  
"Quatre, I think you found a keeper." She said, winking at her baby brother.  
  
Quatre smiled and squeezed Duo's hand.  
  
"But of course if you don't keep him, can I have him?" Cassandra asked. Quatre laughed at his sister. She had a thing for guys with long hair.  
  
"No, I think I'll keep him for now." Quatre said then rested his head against Duo's shoulder. Duo automatically put an arm around Quatre's shoulder and hugged him closer. He realized who he was in company of and looked around, but found that Quatre's sisters didn't seem to mind. Quatre looked up, "Duo, they don't care. I swear that nineteen of them are lesbians anyway." He mumbled the last part as a joke.  
  
"Excuse me?" Latory spoke up. "Nineteen of us? Nineteen of us? Try twenty one!" She said and Quatre suddenly laughed.  
  
"So you finally decided to come out?" He looked at her and she blushed.  
  
"Little rat." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Aw, but you still love me." He grinned cheekily, loving to torment his sister.  
  
"I suppose in a small way." She held out her fingers, showing just how small. It was petty teasing but it kept their minds off of the painful things that would hit them head on as soon as they reached the mansion. Genevieve began to relate a story of Quatre's childhood about what they had to do to get him to take a bath. Quatre hid his face in Duo's shoulder, embarrassed.  
  
"We have pictures, we should show you guys some time when we have time." Gwen grinned from ear to ear. Everyone heard Quatre's groan of embarrassment, which made everyone laugh. "Ira had a thing for getting pictures of Quatre naked. We have who knows how many albums full of them." She smiled and winked at Duo.  
  
Duo saw this and grinned back. "I'll hafta take a look at those." He said and Quatre's head shot up. He slapped Duo on the shoulder. Duo laughed, along with Quatre's sisters. "I'm just kidding Neko." He said to Quatre, then leaned over to Gwen, "Email them to me!" He whispered loudly.  
  
Quatre 'hmphed' and then crossed his arms and began to pout. To his horror his sisters began to laugh at his reaction along with Duo, Heero, Wufei and yes even Trowa. "Fine, take pleasure in my pain." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
Nobody said anything then Duo shrugged, "Okay." He said quickly and everyone began to laugh again.  
  
"Allah, this is going to be a long ride." He shook his head.  
  
***  
  
"Wow." Duo said as he looked through the photo album. Quatre came into the room after changing into dryer clothes. He had gotten a little wet. He saw the album and looked at his sisters who were sitting innocently on the couch. Duo looked up and grinned cheekily. "You were a really cute baby Neko."  
  
"I've been told." Quatre sighed dryly, still eyeing his sisters evilly as he sat beside his koi. He leaned close and whispered something into Duo's ear. Duo's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. He turned to Quatre who nodded. Duo sighed and closed the photo album.  
  
"What'd you say to him?" Genevieve asked.  
  
Quatre smiled triumphantly. "I threatened to cut off his braid if he looked at anymore." He leaned back on the couch.  
  
"You're cruel!" Duo pointed a finger a Quatre and squinted his eyes playfully as he grabbed his braid and held it protectively.  
  
Quatre just looked at him, "I know." He said then yawned. "If nobody minds I think I will go to bed." He looked around and nobody said anything. "Good night then." He nodded and got up. Duo watched as he disappeared from the room  
  
"Duo, go after him. I don't want him to be alone right now." Kendra spoke softly. Duo nodded quietly and got up. He caught up to Quatre on the stairs.  
  
Quatre looked at him. "My sister was worried." Duo nodded. Quatre sighed, then smiled, "It's just as well." He held out his hand. Duo took it and together they went up the stairs. Quatre led Duo to his room and opened the door. It was dark and Quatre didn't both to turn on a light. He let his hand fall from Duo's as he went over to a dresser. He quietly changed into pajamas then went back over to Duo. "Staying the night?" He whispered.  
  
Duo wanted to, but it bothered him. "What if your sisters think we did something?" Duo asked as Quatre led him to the bed.  
  
Quatre shrugged. Duo could see a faint outline. "Let them think. Besides, what if we do?" He helped Duo get undressed then they crawled into the bed. Duo held the small boy who was content with cuddling.  
  
"Good night Angel." Duo whispered.  
  
Quatre yawned, "Night Shinigami." He whispered then closed his eyes to sleep. Duo continued to hold onto the little blonde even as he slept. Duo kept telling himself that it was for the other, but deep down he knew it was for himself too. Quatre had witnessed his father's death, just as Duo had witnessed the Church's demise.  
  
No one would believe how much Duo loved Quatre; Duo found it hard to believe it himself sometimes. But then he remembered something. He never lied.  
  
Duo yawned and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not going to make you say anything Quatre." Ira was explaining to her brother about the service. Nobody dared to call it a funeral. Duo noticed this, that everyone was obviously avoiding the word, though he wasn't sure why. He saw Quatre nod numbly as Ira finished talking to him. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone all morning and Ira had been the one to say something out loud to him about it.  
  
He was distant. Duo could see it in his eyes. While he may have appeared to be listening he was off somewhere on his own, free of everything, including pain. Duo had been fighting the urge to hold him with everyone around but it was getting harder and harder to resist. He just wanted his neko to be okay.  
  
Ira turned to the four other Gundam pilots. "I want to thank you for coming to support him in his time of need. Now, you'll all be riding in the car with Quatre. There will be other bodyguards but I think it best if the four of you were close to him." She turned to Duo. "And don't show any affection towards him in public." She said.  
  
Duo looked at her and was about to speak but was interrupted. "Don't tell him that Ira. I don't care what anyone else thinks. They don't live my life." Quatre spoke. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Duo smiled softly but turned to the older woman. "Don't worry Ira, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Quatre's reputation." He said.  
  
"Good. Now, let's get going. The service starts in about an hour and traffic will probably be heavy." She said and everyone split up into different limos. The five Gundam pilots got one of their own. Now that there was nobody around Quatre flung himself at Duo and began to cry.  
  
Duo held him gently and let the small boy get his feelings out. He didn't say anything and neither did the other three. Quatre wouldn't have cared if they had anyway. He calmed a while after but every once in a while a sniffle could be heard from his shaking form. He had buried his face in Duo's shirt and held onto him tightly. Duo calmly rubbed his back and ran his fingers through the soft locks of blonde hair.  
  
The traffic was horrendous and it was estimated that they would be delayed. They had been and as soon as the limo had stopped the five boys jumped out and walked toward the building.  
  
Quatre was in the midst of his friends and he felt weak. All he wanted to do was go back home, Earth and stay in bed for the rest of his life. He wanted to be in Duo's arms or at least be able to hold his hand. There were people around, telling him that they were sorry for his loss amongst other things as well. He felt crowded, but then one of his bodyguards took a chance and moved closer so their hands accidentally touched.  
  
Quatre enjoyed the small touch and felt stronger. He was able to put his head up and walk to the building. They were reaching the steps when he suddenly heard a yell. Everyone turned and looked and saw a man dressed completely in black, including a black ski mask standing where Quatre had just walked. He held a small gun and was pointing it at the Winner heir. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
  
"Die you goddamned Gundam Pilot!" He shouted and everyone gasped as he fired the gun. Quatre watched, waited in horror until the bullet hit him. It never did. He was pushed out of the way by another black form. Quatre fell into Wufei's waiting arms as Heero and Trowa both grabbed the gunman. He was an OZ soldier.  
  
Quatre suddenly remembered the bullet. He looked back and saw that Duo was standing where Quatre had been. At first Quatre didn't do anything, it wasn't until Duo collapsed to his knees that he moved. He pushed himself off of Wufei and fell beside Duo, wrapping him in his slender arms.  
  
"Duo? How could you do that?" He wanted to scold him but he saw how much blood there was. He held onto his lover tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
Duo chuckled, but ended up coughing. "I couldn't let him hurt you Neko." He raised a bloody hand and gently caressed Quatre's cheek. "I love you." He whispered, coughing again, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His eyes grew heavy.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre shook him, ignoring everyone. "Please! Hold on! I can't lose you too." Tears blinded him as he set Duo down and undid his shirt, finding the bullet wound. "It went right through." He said to himself.  
  
"Quatre." Duo's voice was strong but growing weak. "It's no use. The bullet sheared the right ventral of my heart. Even if I could get to a hospital I'd only have minutes. Look at me Q. Please." The last word was somewhat of a plea and it made Quatre look. He saw the tears forming in Duo's eyes. "I'm never gonna leave you Neko, I'll always be here. Call my name and I'll be there, remember? Just-"  
  
"Yell louder than you're being so you can hear me." Quatre finished. "Please Duo. I love you." Quatre whimpered as he wiped the blood from Duo's chin. Duo started to cough again, his lips were coated.  
  
"Hey, I love you too. Kiss me, please, one last time?" Duo looked up softly at his koi. His vision was blurring and the world began to get dark. But he felt the lips on his own, the warmth and the life in them. He felt comforted and safe. "Thanks for not letting me die along Q." He whispered and he was gone.  
  
  
  
Side note: I don't know anything about the colonies, so if it doesn't rain on L4 that's my mistake.  
  
[1] Kombanwa - Good evening.  
  
[2] I don't know any of Quatre's sister's names except for Ira.  
  
[3] Sorry, I like this quote and I think it's cute.  
  
  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


End file.
